PSD Inc
by Cold Whispers
Summary: A crazy psycomanic is out to kill the worlds most famous band. They call PSD inc a group of three girls for protection. 3 girls and 3 guys in one house. From interviews to sleeping together. What will happen? WARNING WILL CONTAIN LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Sumire Shouda, boss of the Los Angeles chapter of PSD, Inc., a top quality personal security provider, walked into her office and closed the door. She noticed a large red envelope on her desk. She had just gotten off one of the worst assignments of her life. Her client was such a flippin' pig, but that hadn't stopped her from doing her job. _No sir._ He was all safe and sound, threat diminished, free to go about his piggish business. _Geez._

Oh well, time for the next assignment. She opened the envelope and pulled out the papers: a letter from her boss at headquarters, headshots, and some information on the new clients.

Shouda-san,

Get your girls together, I've got a high profile assignment for you. There is a popular band called Flames Arise that is in need of some covert PSD, personal security detail. We need one girl per band member. I included their pictures and some information for you to get up to date.

Are you ready for the twist? No one can know that your team is security for them; there is a possible breach in their current security, and there is some crazy bastard threatening them. Have your team pose as friends, girlfriends, assistants, tutors, whatever you like, but do not, I repeat, do not let it out that they are protecting the band. You will be known to the family and to their current head of security, "Koko". Your team is as follows:

**Sumire Shouda** – Head of team. You are the leader on this one, don't let me down. You have proven to be an exemplary bodyguard and I have total faith in your performance as the boss of the LA chapter of PSD, Inc. Set up the team with the band's family, make sure everyone in the family knows what to expect. Keep in contact with your team and lead them through this assignment. This will definitely mean a promotion for you if all goes well.

**Misaki Harada** – 23 year old operator, ex-private investigator. She's good at solving mysteries; we know that. Hopefully, the training she has undergone at your site means she will be just as good at being a personal security guard. We need to put our best foot forward on this one, Sumire. I think she is one of them.

**Hotaru Imai** – 19 year old operator. I know she's grown up around your site. She's one of our best, and I know she'll do us both proud. Make sure she doesn't get any of the wrong kind of publicity, and by that I mean don't let her get baka gun in public, okay? Remember, covert.

Last, but not least, happy early birthday, Shouda. You owe me…

**Mikan Sakura** – 18 year old operator. I got her tests pushed through so she is now under your command. I know she has unofficially been there as long as Imai and I know she can do the job. Keep your eye on her; I'm sure she'll want more assignments after this.

I don't know how long your team will be on this mission, Shouda. But I want them on this family like white on rice until further notice. They are on a break from touring right now, but when they go back on tour, your team goes back on tour. If they go on vacation, your team goes on vacation. If they shoot a movie on location, your team will be on that location. I want them staying with the boys twenty-four seven, staying in the Band home, and staying in the boys' rooms on the road…that close. There is a sick son of a bitch out there, and I don't want the members of this family to have any worries over it. Whatever you decide the stories are for your operators, make sure they rehearse them and stick to them…they'll be in the public eye a lot and I don't want any slip-ups.

Good luck,  
_Peter C. Ramos_  
PSD, Inc.

Sumire let out a sigh. Thank god she got Mikan. She needed her on the team. She flipped through the photos and the information. _Geez,_ these threats were just plain bad. She didn't blame the family for wanting some extra security.

Better head in this afternoon. After putting together packets of information for her operators, Sumire walked out of her office.

"Pack your bags, girls. You're moving today."

Three heads whipped up toward her, but one slumped back down in disappointment upon hearing the news. At least she could make someone's day today. She walked to the desks set up in the main office and put one packet down in front of Misaki. She walked further and placed the second one in front of Hotaru. Then she turned to Hotaru's cousin, Mikan Sakura.

"Mikan, I'm sorry."

Mikan frowned at her cousin and began to stand. Sumire handed her the third packet. "I'm sorry that your first mission will be long term."

Mikan broke out into a grin.

_-_-_-_

Mikan had finished packing her bags and was waiting for Hotaru and Misaki to finish so that they could all go get Sumire and head over to meet the Flames Arise family. She was dressed in a pair of boot cut jeans, an off-the-shoulder black Victoria's Secret "What is Sexy?" shirt, and a charcoal grey channel sweater shirt since it was still chilly outside. She slipped on her bright red high heeled boots as she flipped through her information packet. She had already looked through the information provided. Twice. But she wanted to be absolutely sure that she had all the important facts stored in her head. And it didn't hurt that she got to see the pictures of her clients once more.

She was thrilled at becoming a member of PSD and even more thrilled to be on her first mission. There was no way she was going to mess this up, especially just because of her clients happening to be incredibly cute. She was just going to have to put a lid on the hoard of butterflies that were doing acrobatic moves in her stomach. They were probably just photogenic guys, anyway. People rarely look the same in person. They were probably homely looking guys in real life.

She had also looked through the catalogued threats that were in the packet. Some people were frickin' sick. Somehow this guy, or girl, had been getting into their hotel rooms, dressing rooms, just plain in places that no one should be able to get into, and leaving explicit, and threatening messages for Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa. Luckily, he or she had yet to get into their house, but they didn't want to take any chances. Apparently, Koko had suggested the added security, and that it be undercover so that whoever was leaving these threats wouldn't get suspicious and upset enough to act while the boys were actually in the rooms.

Well, it didn't matter anymore. Mikan was not going to let _anything_happen to her first clients. In fact, she was kind of excited that she got to be undercover, which was not the usual modus operandi for PSD operators. It would be a challenge to hide her firearms, but she was looking forward to proving herself to the team, to Sumire, and to headquarters.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and stood up to gather her bags. "Ready to go, Mikan?" Hotaru asked, arriving on the first floor of the house they shared with Misaki.

"Let's move out," Mikan said.

_-_-_-_

Sumire drove the car over to the Band household. "Okay, girls. I want you to get a feel for how secure the house is right now. I want you to split up and get in, any way that you can. I'm going to go introduce myself, the conventional way. When we get in, Mikan, be prepared for them to not believe that you'll be able to handle it. If I give you a signal, disarm your charge as a demonstration," Sumire said, laying out the plan.

"Who are we getting?" Misaki asked.

"I want you on Tsubasa, Misaki. Imai, I want you covering Ruka. Mikan, you've got Natsume. Remember, this is a covert op, so we're going to come up with stories to give everyone outside of the family. I want to feel them out before we decide who you are to them, though. Any questions?" Sumire asked.

Three heads shook. "Alright, move out. Go through the back; windows, doors, anything you find that you can get in. We want to find it all and then tighten up the security."

Mikan opened her door and quietly slid out. She watched Sumire walk up to the front door as Misaki, Hotaru, and her snuck to the back of the house. Misaki jumped up on the wooden fence, using the support beam to help her vault over it into the yard. "Well, we know it won't keep people out from the height, but you guys check the lock anyway," she said from the other side.

Hotaru tried opening the gate the conventional way, and _surprise, surprise_ it opened. The three girls split and began trying different doors and windows. There was a deck with no less than three doors to the inside. There were at least fifteen windows across the back. There was a garden lattice going up the side of the house next to one of the balconies. There were three balconies, evenly spaced across the back of the house with French doors and windows on each. Mikan decided she had better check at least the first one, knowing they probably went into the bedrooms. She grabbed the lattice, checking to make sure it would hold her, then began climbing up.

She heard windows being checked by Hotaru and Misaki. "I'm in," Hotaru whispered.

She nodded, confirming that she heard her sister. By the time she got to the balcony, she heard Misaki whisper, "I've got one." She nodded again and turned to the doors.

The door was unlocked. _And, I'm in._ She walked into the room and balked at all the guitars she saw. _Wow._ There were at least ten different guitars, a high tech keyboard, and a drum set sitting in one corner of the room. There was a king sized bed with the covers rumpled and twisted, and a leather couch facing a big screen TV. There was a pair of boxers and a white undershirt tossed on the floor at the foot of the bed, making her smirk to herself. _Nice place, why didn't I go into music?_

She went out into the hall and made her way down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone was gathered. _Definitely not just photogenic ,_she thought. These were some of the best looking guys she had ever seen. She glanced around the room and saw her cousin and Misaki standing with their charges. She looked at Sumire, who gave her an approving look, and walked over to her charge. _Good god, he looked even better close up._

Natsume watched as the third girl walked down the stairs into the living room. How in the hell were they getting in? And how in the hell did she come from upstairs? It didn't matter that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, he was a bit thrown off by all these ladies sneaking around in his house. It didn't matter, _right._ More like it _shouldn't_ matter that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She walked over to him and he tensed up. She gave him a cute little smile that he couldn't help returning. _She was supposed to protect him?_ How in the world could someone that small and innocent looking protect him and his band mates? He bet he could lift her with one arm.

"So, as you can see, we may need to tighten up the security of your home as a precautionary measure," Sumire said to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. The six occupants of the house looked back and forth between the four operators with open mouths.

"Yes, we will definitely need to do that," Mr. Hyuuga said quietly. He looked at each operator again. He looked back at Sumire with worry in his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you all look kind of…small. Are you sure your employees can protect my boys?" Small. Hell, they were downright petite. In fact, Natsume knew he could wrap the one standing next to him up into a little ball small enough to fit in his lap. Small, Tch.

Sumire smiled at Mr. Hyuuga and glanced at her team. "Girls?"

Immediately, Misaki, Hotaru, and Mikan sprang into action. Misaki turned Tsubasa around, pulling his arms up behind him, and pushed him gently, but firmly, against the wall. She secured his arms behind him by locking her arm through them and pressed herself tightly against his back. He was rendered immobile.

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arms and pulled them behind his back before wrapping one leg around his legs and putting him on the floor. She slowed him enough with his arms that he didn't get hurt on his way down. She kneeled on his back. He was rendered immobile.

Mikan faced Natsume, wrapped her leg around his and pushed him back against the arm of the couch until he fell backward onto it. Leaving her leg wrapped around his, she pulled her other leg up to kneel on his torso, weighing him down. She then grabbed his hands and held them above his head with one of her hands. Because of the angle and her position, he wouldn't be able to lift her off very easily. With her last hand she made a 'v' on Nick's neck. "Don't move," she whispered, looking in his eyes with a grin. He looked at her with awe. _Move?_ He wasn't moving. Having her legs wrapped around him was enough to make him think. About sex. Not that he would act on it, but a guy could think. Especially an eighteen year old guy that was underneath the most gorgeous woman on earth. He was rendered immobile, and that was a damned disconcerting thought, given her size.

"As you can see, Mr. Hyuuga, my team is more than capable of disarming people that are bigger than them. Of course, they can use a lot more force with any threatening people," she said with a smile. "Okay, girls. You can let them go."

Mikan slid off Natsume's chest and held out her hand to help him get up. He grabbed it after a slight hesitation, and stood up while looking at her with wide eyes. "Sorry about that," she said to him, quietly. He was looking like a deer caught in headlights. _Shit._

Tsubasa was standing next to Misaki, looking at his dad with a questioning look. Ruka was standing up with the help of Hotaru, smiling appreciatively at her. Why Mikan couldn't get the client that thought what they did was cool, she didn't know.

"Oh, okay then," Mr. Hyuuga said. Sumire gave Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga a winning smile.

"Don't worry, my girls didn't hurt them. We find that a small demonstration is in order for most of our clients. A lot of people think that we can't offer good protection because we're girls. I assure you, your family is in the best hands available. If they need to, they can take men down. And they stay down." She glanced at her operators with pride before continuing. "I would like to discuss the specifics with you both, but before we do that, let me introduce everyone. My name is Sumire Shouda. I will be in charge of this assignment from our base here in Tokyo. This is Misaki Harada, she will be covering Tsubasa. Hotaru Imai will be covering Ruka. And Mikan Sakura will be covering Natsume," Sumire told them. "They'll be with your boys twenty-four seven until the threat is terminated or you no longer require our services." She then led Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga into their office so that they could discuss everything.

"That was awesome!" Youchi said. Natsume had to chuckle at his younger brother's enthusiasm at seeing him, Ruka, and Tsubasa get tackled. "Can I go upstairs now?" he asked Tsubasa.

"Sure, Youchi. Go on. We'll be up later," Tsubasa said.

_-_-_-_

Well… this is my first FanFic. I hoped you liked it so far XD

Don't forget to RxR

Flames accepted! Feel free to ask any questions!

- Noelle


	2. Chapter 2

After Youchii started up the stairs, Mikan looked back at Natsume. She stuck out her hand to shake his. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Mikan," she said.

Mikan, _geez._ He had to love that name. "It's okay," he said, taking her hand in his. "I'm Natsume, but I think you knew that." He smirked

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I'm fine." He said trying to protect his dignity

"Good," she said with a sigh. "You were looking at me with wide eyes a minute ago, so I wasn't sure." She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"I was just surprised that you could do that to someone so much bigger than you," he said smitten. He noticed the color in her cheeks, and decided that he liked it. He liked it a lot. "So, is that your sister?"

"Yes, that's Hotaru, with Ruka. And Misaki is our friend and teammate. Hey Hotaru," she reached down and grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him toward the other four. He felt his stomach flip at her touch and mentally scolded himself. _Get it together, man. _

"This is Natsume. Natsume, this is Hotaru. Misaki, Natsume, Natsume, Misaki," she formally introduced Natsume to the other two operators. "Ruka, Tsubasa, I am Mikan. It's nice to meet you." Tsubasa shook her hand and Ruka grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled up at Ruka and Natsume felt his jaw tighten and heat rush up to his face. He wasn't jealous, oh no. He just didn't think it was very professional for his band mate to kiss anyone that was working with them, let alone _his_ personal security guard. But he wasn't jealous…_right._

"Ruka, come on, man," he said with his teeth grit, pushing his band mate away from Mikan.

Mikan looked at Natsume with a question in her eyes. "It's okay, Natsume," she said.

"Yeah, Natty-Natty Nat. Don't get your panties in a twist," Ruka told his band mate. Hotaru, Misaki, and Tsubasa laughed at Ruka's comment. Natsume growled and scowled at Ruka. _What a frickin' band mate!_ "So, Hotaru. We're going to be pretty close from now on, huh?" Ruka turned his attention fully back to her.

"That's right. We're all going to have to be incredibly close. Sumire says our assignment is to be on you like white on rice. Can you handle that, Hon?" she asked him monotonous.

"Oh, I think so. Can you?" he asked back, winking. She stared up at him. Natsume rolled his eyes. He loved his band mate, really, but sometimes he was such a dick.

"Well, we know a lot about you guys because of the CIP's, client information packets, but do you guys have any questions for us, while we're all here?" Misaki asked, looking among the three band mates.

"How old are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I just turned twenty-three, Hotaru is nineteen, and little Mikan just turned eighteen years old," Misaki said. _Wow, eighteen?_ Natsume figured Mikan was young, but was impressed with her skill for her age. Damn impressed. He had been eighteen for a few months now and he knew he couldn't disarm a man that much bigger than him.

Mikan, god he loved that name, glared at Misaki. "I am not little," she said. Natsume broke out in a smirk. She noticed his smirk. "What?" she asked him.

"Tch nothing," he said, trying not to laugh.

"No, go ahead. If you've got something to say, by all means," she said, gesturing for him to continue. He had to love the little pouty scowl on her face. By this time Ruka, Misaki, Hotaru, and Tsubasa were all grinning too.

"It's just that you are possibly one of the smallest packages of kick-ass woman I've ever seen," he told her. She crossed her arms over her chest, and raised one eyebrow. God, faces like that were the stuff men fell in love with.

She broke out in a little smile. "Nice save with the whole kick-ass woman thing," she said. She then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "And don't you forget it." Her breath tickled his neck and he shivered. She was pure attitude and he loved every second of it. He leaned over to return a whisper of his own.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't," he said. He lingered just long enough to catch the smell of her hair. Strawberry mixed with the sweet smell of a woman. _Geez,_ she smelled so good.

"So whose room is the first door on the right going up the stairs?" Mikan asked. She was curious about who had all the instruments and the big screen.

"That would be my room," Natsume said. Why did it have to be his room? Natsume knew he shouldn't have left his clothes on the floor this morning! The one time he didn't have his room spotless. He tried to hide the blush creeping up to his cheeks. "How the fuck did you get in?"

"I climbed. Let's go tighten up your bedroom security," Mikan said simply, grabbing his hand again and sending a shock into his system. She led him up the stairs and into his room. He turned the light on and groaned to himself.

He brushed past her and grabbed his dirty clothes from the floor. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. He tossed them over between his desk and the door. "I'll take care of that later."

Mikan giggled at him. "It's okay. I do it too," she said, trying to prevent him from being embarrassed. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. "Okay, now…first thing's first. Make sure you lock your balcony door." She walked over to it and locked it. "That's how I got in. You also want to make sure the windows are locked if you aren't in here. It looks like they are, so that is a good thing."

_Alright!_ One positive in her eyes. Yay. "I think I can handle that," he said to her with a smile.

"I think we should really think about removing the lattice from this side of the house too. It would be safer for you and whoever has the other balconies," she said.

Natsume nodded his head. "Ruka and Tsubasa," he told her. "I'm sure my mom will be able to let go of the lattice if it is for a good cause."

She grinned at him. "Next order of business…why do you have so many guitars in your room? Are they all yours?"

Natsume looked at his beloved collection and smiled proudly. "Well, I raised them all from the time they were small," he said, looking at Mikan from beneath his eyelashes.

She giggled at his silliness. He decided that making her giggle was going to be high on his list of personal priorities from now on. "I'm Kidding. I'm part of a band… Duh! I play a whole bunch of other shit too." She just smiled and went over to his collection, running her hand along the tops.

"They're very nice," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "You'll have to play for me sometime."

God, wasn't she just the cutest thing in the world? "Uh, sure. Yeah, I'll have to do that," he said. He stared at her as she examined his instruments. Her jeans and her little sweater shirt hugged her curves in the best way. The thought that long, brown, wavy hair was now his favorite kind of hair crossed his mind.

"So," she said, startling him out of his thoughts. "Are you going to be able to handle being with me all the time?"

"I think I can handle a tiny girl like you." More than that, he was going to get addicted to it. _Woah, back up that train of thought, Natsume._ No, it was too late, it was out and he knew it was true. "So you are just guarding me?" Talking was good, keep talking.

"Uh huh, just you. You will have my undivided attention until I am given further notice," she said. Yeah, he could definitely get used to that. "So, since we'll be spending so much time together, we should get to know each other better," she said as she walked over to the couch. Natsume watched as she sat down and sighed. "Oh, this is a great couch."

He smiled at her. "Thanks." He walked over and sat with her. "How long have you been in the security business?" he asked.

"For an entire day," she said. _What?_ How could someone that hadn't been in the business for more than a day protect him from the crazy stalker? She noticed his worried expression and quickly adjusted her answer. "Well, I have been in official training for a year now. Before that I was always at the LA chapter training with my sister. We grew up with the personal security business because of our father. He does PSD too. Don't worry, I am highly trained and qualified to do my job." Natsume let out an unnoticed breath of relief. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said quietly. "But I _did_ just get my clearance today. They only take the best at PSD, Inc."

"Well, congratulations," he said to her. She blushed and smiled her thanks to him.

"What do you like to do for fun?" she asked, keeping their 'getting to know you' session going.

"Well, besides playing and writing and performing, I like to play golf and sports with my band mates and friends. I also like to play video games. Do you play?" he asked her, gesturing toward his big screen TV with the video game systems set up around it.

"Not much, but when I do I have a great time. I'm just not very good," she said with a smile. She looked up into his eyes, "Maybe you can give me video game lessons?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I'll have to do that. Then when you're an expert, we'll pit you against Ruka. It'll be good to take him down a notch or two," he said with another laugh. She giggled again. God, he just had to adore her giggle. "My turn. What is your favorite color?"

"Red," she said, holding up her leg to show Natsume her bright red boots.

"Nice, those rock." There was nothing sexier than the way her boots made her legs look when she was walking. He had noticed. "Mine is blue," he told her.

"Blue is awesome, high five," she held up her hand. Natsume raised his hand and she gave him a high five. _Damn it,_ this was one time where hugs were not overrated. He needed to come up with an excuse to have her hug him. Or kiss him. Yeah, that was what he needed to do. Anything for physical contact. He smirked inwards. Yes… He was getting horny no doubt.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn…hmmmm," Mikan said, putting her hand on her chin in thought. She knew what she wanted to ask. She just couldn't decide if it was too early to ask it. She didn't want him to freak out or anything. But in her defense, she really did need to know everything about him in order to protect him better. Yeah, this question was purely a professional question. _Sure._ "Do you have a—". Mikan was cut off by a loud thump against one of Natsume's walls. "What was that?"

Mikan immediately stood up and got in front of Natsume. Her question would have to wait. Protecting Natsume was her first priority. He stood up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's probably just Ruka. His room is right next to mine, let's go see." He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. She needed to make sure everything was clear before he just walked off somewhere.

"Let me go first. Just in case," she told him. He raised one eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry, but my job is to protect you. I plan on doing it. And well." She smiled up at him and thought that he had to have the most gorgeous, chocolaty, golden brown eyes she had ever seen. _Wow. _

Natsume just shrugged his shoulders at her. "Whatever makes you happy." And he meant it. He had this strong urge to keep this woman happy at any cost. And what the hell did that mean?

They walked, Mikan in front, to the next room. He noticed Mikan put her hand under her shirt at the small of her back. What was she doing? She opened the door and quickly checked all lines of sight. She let out a sigh of relief and moved her hand. That's when he saw it. Geez, why in the hell did she have a gun in his house? And was she planning on using it? The realization of her actually being his protector hit him. _Right, bodyguards carry weapons. _

"Hotaru, what are you guys doing?" Mikan asked, moving into the room further. Natsume followed behind her to see Hotaru holding Ruka against the wall. Ruka had on the biggest shit-eating grin Natsume had ever seen.

"Oh, I just thought Ruka should learn a few self defense moves. You know, just in case," Hotaru answered her sister. She kept her position and only glanced over her shoulder at Natsume and Mikan before returning to gaze heatedly at Ruka. "Maybe you should teach Natsume some too."

_Right,_ that's all she's doing, teaching self defense. _Not._ Mikan knew her sister, and she knew when her sister liked what she saw. And Hotaru Imai liked the look of Ruka Nogi.

"Oh, well…we'll, uh, leave you to it then," Natsume said awkwardly. He knew the look in his band mate's eyes. Pure predator, all the way. He didn't want to get in the middle of all that. He put his arm around Mikan's waist to turn her and left his hand on her back to lead her out of the room.

"Don't be too rough with him, Hotaru," Mikan called over her shoulder with a smirk.

Natsume thought he distinctly heard his band mate mutter, "She can be as rough with me as she wants." Ugh, gross. He did _not_ need to hear that. He closed Ruka's door before making his way back to his room.


End file.
